


Three Broomsticks

by zarahjoyce



Series: Ravendor, Gryffinclaw [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts!au, Jon as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Robb as Head Boy, Sansa as Ravenclaw Prefect, overprotective!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: So now here they are in The Three Broomsticks, mugs of Butterbeer and cherry syrup and sodas abound, while Robb gives an exaggerated speech about the excellent qualities of each of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team--"--led of course by my good friend, described as 'ruggedly handsome' by many girls with appalling taste at best--""Robb,"Jon calls out, reddening.Sansa takes a sip of her Butterbeer to keep from giggling."--to Jon Snow and his excellent eyesight!" Robb says, raising his mug in a toast."To Jon Snow and his excellent eyesight!"the Gryffindors chorus before clinking their own glasses together.





	Three Broomsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlibbertiGiblet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlibbertiGiblet/gifts).

> Written for the Jonsa 100 Drabble challenge with the prompt _Party._
> 
> Next up will be FlibbertiGiblet with prompt: Run!

To the surprise of absolutely _no one_, Professor Baratheon granted Robb's request for their Quidditch Team to go visit Hogsmeade in order to celebrate winning the last match against the Slytherins.   
  
And to the surprise of exactly _one_ Sansa Stark, Professor Varys _also_ granted the Head Boy's request for her to go with them, despite the fact that she has absolutely no connection whatsoever to their victory.   
  
"Did I mention it was _Jon_ who requested you to come with us?" Robb had said, soon after she asked _why _she should come when she had studying to do. "Your savior _Jon_?"  
  
Sansa could _feel_ her face reddening. Unable to help herself, she glanced around, spotted the Gryffindor Captain talking with Jojen - except he _also _turned to look at her, and she barely managed to avert her eyes at _just_ the right moment.  
  
"All right, _fine_," she said, squaring her shoulders. "But I won't be staying long."  
  
"Sure, sure," Robb had replied, smirking. "All of us won't be, anyway."  
  
So now here they are in _The Three Broomsticks_, mugs of Butterbeer and cherry syrup and sodas abound, while Robb gives an exaggerated speech about the _excellent_ qualities of each of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team--  
  
"--led of course by my good friend, described as 'ruggedly handsome' by many girls with appalling taste at best--"  
  
"_Robb,_" Jon calls out, reddening.  
  
Sansa takes a sip of her Butterbeer to keep from giggling.   
  
"--to Jon Snow and his excellent eyesight!" Robb says, raising his mug in a toast.  
  
_"To Jon Snow and his excellent eyesight!" _the Gryffindors chorus before clinking their own glasses together.   
  
She glances at Jon only to find him looking at her again. This time she doesn't turn away; Sansa raises her own glass at him when he comes nearer. "To your excellent eyes, Captain Snow." She pauses and rushes to add, "_Eyesight_. I mean, eyesight."  
  
Jon visibly cringes. "I'm gonna have to kill your brother. He's just too--"  
  
"Melodramatic?" she guesses. "Exaggerated? Hammy?"  
  
He laughs. "Any or all of the above?"   
  
"Any or all of the above indeed," Sansa affirms with a grin.   
  
They fall into a comfortable silence. She glances at the other Gryffindors, where Alys and Osha are currently discussing with Jojen and Arya how the Slytherins tried to cheat their way to a win - which they foiled. Robb, meanwhile, is apparently trying to charm his way into getting a Firewhisky - making Sansa doubt as to _how _he managed to become Head Boy when he's _so_\--  
  
"Sorry about this," Jon speaks suddenly.  
  
She frowns. "About what?"  
  
"Robb dragging you here," he replies, glancing at her. "I-- overheard that you didn't want to go earlier."  
  
"...Oh." Trying to find a good reason for her quick change of mind Sansa adds, "Well, this is Arya's first win, so."   
  
"Right," Jon agrees. "This is your way of showing her your support."  
  
"Exactly!" Sansa nods.   
  
"That's good. That you're supporting Arya, I mean."  
  
She raises her brows at him. "Shouldn't I be?"   
  
_"No!"_ Jon chokes out. "I mean-- it just-- it shows that you're... I don't know. A good sister?"  
  
She can see that his ears are almost as red as his house color - amusing her greatly. "We're too different, Arya and I," she starts, glancing at her sister before turning to Jon again. "But that doesn't mean I love her any less than my other siblings."  
  
"I know," he replies. Pausing a bit he adds, "I mean, I can _see _it. That you're... loving. And kind."  
  
Something about the way he says those words makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Sansa glances down at her Butterbeer mug, finds it halfway empty, and attributes those feelings to _that _instead of... other sources.   
  
Particularly the one beside her.  
  
Somehow, sitting this close to Jon she's reminded of... other things._ Images._ Of her on the Hospital Wing bed with Jon sitting beside her, her pulling him towards her and--  
  
Sansa clears her throat, pushes those absurd images away - as she often does when they arise. She's trying to think of _anything _to break the suddenly stifling silence when he says, "Ramsay Bolton. He hasn't-- I mean--" Jon clears his throat. "Has he been bothering you?"  
  
"I... don't think so?" Sansa frowns. "I mean, I don't often talk to him - and if I do, it's mostly warning him _or _his friends about house deductions."  
  
Jon looks contemplative. Then, "If he does," he says quietly, "will you tell me?"  
  
"Jon--"  
  
"Or Robb," he adds quickly, focusing on his drink. "I mean, you can tell Robb."  
  
She purses her lips. Something about his demeanor now... she can tell he's bothered; question is, _why? _"What's going on?"  
  
He pulls at his mouth. "Nothing! I mean, no need for you to worry. Just--"  
  
Sansa draws a deep breath. "Jon," she says. "You do realize that the more you say that, the more I'm bound to think I _have _cause to worry?"  
  
"Sorry," he says again. "It's just... something about our encounter earlier... it doesn't sit well with me."  
  
She can recall it vividly; Ramsay pushing Jon, Ramsay snarling at Jon, Ramsay looking at her _that way_ again--  
  
Truth be told it doesn't sit well with her, too.  
  
"If he bothers anyone else," she says seriously, "as Prefect I can _always _bring his behavior to the attention of his Head of House."  
  
Jon doesn't say anything.  
  
And yet she can _feel _that he's not content with what she'd said. She sighs. "Jon--"  
  
"_Merlin_, mate. Looking so down again? Don't you really know _how _to celebrate your own victory party?" Robb plops down between them, slides a Firewhisky Jon's way. "I thought you'd be happier with Sansa being here and all."  
  
Sansa glares at her brother. _"Robb."_  
  
"Whaaat?" Robb says, blinking innocently at her.  
  
She sighs again, louder this time. "I want to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll take you," Jon says quickly, rising to his feet.  
  
Startled, Sansa tells him, "You don't _have _to--"   
  
"I _want _to," he insists. "It's getting late anyway." Jon gestures at Robb. "You and the others should go back too, before anyone sees you drinking... _that._" He gestures at the Firewhisky.  
  
Robb rolls his eyes. "Spoilsport, both of you." But he _does _get to his feet to approach the other Gryffindors - to his credit.  
  
Meanwhile, Jon shoves his hands in his pockets. "So. Let's go?"  
  
She can't help but suspect that this offer _still _has something to do with the Slytherin Captain - unnerving her, somewhat.

"All right," Sansa replies, meantime. "Let's."


End file.
